


Hitzewelle

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sex unter der Dusche
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eine Hitzewelle in Cardiff. Bringt eine kalte Dusche wirklich Abkühlung?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2010   
> Beta: Satia – vielen lieben Dank, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast.

Ianto atmete tief ein, als er den Hub betrat. Im Vergleich zur Hitze, die auf der Plaza waberte, war es hier, unter der Erde, angenehm kühl.

Von den anderen hörte er einige wohlige Laute. Ihnen ging es wohl nicht anders.

„Möchte jemand statt eines Kaffees lieber einen Eiskaffee haben?“, fragte er, während er sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte.

„Ianto, du bist ein Schatz!“, rief ihn Gwen hinterher.

„Gerne, aber bitte ohne Sahne“, entgegnete Tosh.

„Bitte nur einen Kaffee“, wünschte sich Jack.

Nur von Owen fehlte eine Antwort.

Ianto drehte sich um und sah den Arzt fragend an. Owen sah fix und fertig aus. Sein Kopf hatte den Farbton einer reifen Erdbeere und sein weißes Shirt hatte unter den Achseln hässliche Schweißflecken.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging Ianto zum Kühlschrank, holte eine Flasche Wasser und hielt sie dem Arzt hin.

Dieser nahm sie und trank

Als er sie absetzte, war sie halb leer. Ianto fühlte seinen Blick. Dann kam auch schon die Frage: „Wie schafft ihr zwei das? Habt mehrere Lagen Kleidung an, seid ständig im Einsatz und dann seht ihr so aus, als ob euch die Hitze nichts ausmacht. Du hast noch nicht einmal deine Krawatte gelockert.“

Ianto unterdrückte ein Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese vielen Schichten waren eine perfekte Isolierung gegen die Hitze. Ihm war warm, er hatte aber nicht das Gefühl zu zerfließen. Allerdings hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, das Owen zu erklären.

„Möchtest du noch einen Eiskaffee?“, lenkte er ab.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich beim Wasser bleib. Ich habe heute wohl viel zu wenig getrunken. Bringst du gleich noch das Alien in meinen Bereich?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Owen sich um und ging.

Das Alien, das sie heute gefunden hatten, war schon vor einigen Tagen gestorben und die Verwesung hatte eingesetzt. Obwohl Ianto es in einen Leichensack gelegt hatte und den Reißverschluss mit Klebeband abgedeckt hatte, stank der SUV. Ianto war nicht glücklich, dass der Arzt diesen Job auf ihn abgewälzt hatte.

„Owen!“ Jacks Stimme hatte einen harten Unterton und ließ Owen erstarren.

„Ja?“

„Ich brauche gleich Iantos Hilfe. Du wirst das Alien allein auf deinen Tisch befördern.“

Der autoritäre Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und so nickte der Arzt einfach nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

Ianto ging in die Küche, um für alle etwas zu trinken zu machen.

 

Er hatte die Getränke verteilt und räumte das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, als Jack zu ihm kam und ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Allerwertesten gab. Ianto zuckte zusammen und fuhr hoch, denn er hatte Jack nicht kommen hören. „Du hast mich erschreckt!“, beschuldigte er seinen Boss halbherzig. So einem Kindskopf konnte er nicht wirklich böse sein.

Zu Entschuldigung wurde er von hinten umarmte. Ianto lehnte sich in die Berührung und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Diese zärtlichen Momente waren zu selten, um sie nicht auszunutzen.

Als Jack viel zu schnell los lies, unternahm er trotzdem nichts, um den Augenblick zu verlängern.

„Wozu brauchst du mich nachher noch?“

„Eigentlich habe ich das nur gesagt, damit Owen nicht seine Drecksarbeit auf dich abwälzt. Es ist sein Job und nicht deiner.“

„Mir macht so was normalerweise nichts aus. Aber bei dem Gestank bin ich heute froh über deine Hilfe. Danke.“

„Nicht dafür. Aber ich habe eben einen beunruhigenden Spruch aus dem Polizeifunk gehört und ich befürchte, dass in der Nähe der Pontcanna Fields ein Weevil aus der Kanalisation aufgetaucht ist. Die anderen brauchen eine Erholungsphase, kommst du mit?“

Ianto nickte. „Bist du sicher, dass es ein Weevil ist? Die bleiben doch sonst bei einer Hitzewelle unter der Oberfläche, weil es kühler ist.“

Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Beschreibung ist ziemlich eindeutig. Es hat schon einen Verletzten gegeben, deswegen müssen wir los. Pack etwas zu Trinken ein und hol den Wagen, ich sag noch den anderen bescheid.“

„Mach ich, Sir.“

Amüsiert beobachtete Ianto, wie sehr Jack das ‚Sir’ anmachte. Bevor der Captain versuchen würde, ihn zu einer heißen Nummer in der Küche zu überreden, ging er. Jacks Blick spürte er noch eine ganze Weile.

 

Drei Stunden später hatten sie ein Weevil eingefangen und Ianto war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ein Anzug wirklich eine gute Hitzeisolierung war. Bei über dreißig Grad im Schatten durch einen Park zu sprinten, war keine gute Idee gewesen.

 

Während Jack den Weevil in die Zelle packte, ging er in die Küche und holte mehrere Flaschen Wasser. Eine legte er sich in den Nacken und genoss, die Kälte, die sie ausstrahlte.

„Geh kalt duschen, Ianto. Das hilft mehr.“

„Kommst du mit?“ Herausfordernd sah er seinen Boss und Lover an.

„Nicht sofort. Ich muss noch einen Anruf tätigen. Ein hohes Tier von UNIT hat um meinen Rückruf gebeten. Aber ich werde gleich nachkommen.“

Lächelnd trank Ianto. Er ahnte schon, wozu das führen würde.

 

Zehn Minuten später stand er zähneklappernd unter der Dusche. Es tat so gut, die Kälte zu spüren. Er hielt es trotzdem nicht lange durch und musste doch ein wenig warmes Wasser aufdrehen, dass der Strahl eine angenehme kühle, aber nicht zu kalte Temperatur hatte. Mit ein wenig Duschgel wusch er sich den Schweiß vom Köper.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, richtig sauber zu sein, schloss er die Augen und genoss den Wasserstrahl.

 

Er hörte, dass die Tür zum Bad geöffnet wurde und da er wusste, wer den Raum betreten hatte, räkelte er sich, um ein klein wenig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er blickte zu Jack. Dieser hatte seine Bemühung mitbekommen und grinste ihn an. „Ich bin sofort bei dir.“

Schnell und methodisch zog er sich aus.

 

Als Jack die Dusche betrat rückte Ianto ein Stück zur Seite.

„Wie war das Telefonat?“

„Langweilig. Es ging um die Reparaturrechnung des SUV.“

„Was ist mit der Rechnung?“

Ianto reichte seinem Freund das Duschgel.

„Was wohl? Sie ist ihnen zu hoch und behaupten, dass man vom Rechnungsbetrag zwei Neuwagen hätte kaufen können.“

„Was fahren die? Skoda?“ Ianto schnaubt. Tosh hatte viele Stunden damit verbracht, den Wagen mit viel Hightech auszurüsten. Der Blechschaden war zwar sehr hoch gewesen, aber es war immer noch günstiger, ihn zu reparieren, als einen anderen Wagen mit ihren technischen Spielereien auszurüsten. „Ich spreche nachher mit UNIT und kläre es.“

„Danke.“

Fasziniert beobachtete Ianto, wie Jack sich den Schweiß abwusch. Die Art wie er es tat war nicht wirklich erotisch. Es waren einfach nur effektive, schnelle Bewegungen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Captain fertig war. Dann hielt er sein Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl. „Die Temperatur ist perfekt.“

„Danke, Sir. Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?“

Ein wohliger Ton war die einzige Antwort.

Ianto nahm extra viel von dem Duschgel und seifte Jacks Rücken besonders gründlich ein. Als er am Poansatz ankam, gestattete er sich ein kleines Lächeln und seine Finger wanderten wieder nach oben.

„Ianto! Quäl mich nicht und mach weiter!“

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er gerechnet.

„Ja, Sir!“ Gehorsam folgte er der Anweisung und massierte die Pobacken. Als ein Daumen ‚zufällig’ in die Ritze glitt, wurde er mit einem Stöhnen und der Aufforderung: „Mehr!“, belohnt.

Ianto nahm eine großzügige Portion Duschgel – er war froh, dass er ein PH-neutrales Produkt mit einer leicht öligen Konsistenz gekauft hatte.

Er ließ sich viel Zeit und bereitete Jack vor. Aber nicht mehr. Dass dieser auffordernd die Beine spreizte und sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützte, ignorierte er. 

„Verdammt, Ianto! Musst du immer so gründlich sein?“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich einen Hang zur Perfektion habe?“, konterte dieser. Er hatte Mühe, seiner Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu geben, denn eine Hitzewelle nach der anderen jagte durch seinen Körper. Das Bisschen, das er vom Duschstrahl abbekam, schaffte es nicht, ihn abzukühlen.

Er neckte Jack weiter und glitt mit zwei Fingern in ihn.

„Ianto, du willst es doch auch!“, Jack versuchte mit einer Hand nach Ianto zu greifen, aber der Waliser wich ihm geschickt aus.

„Lass mich, sonst geh ich.“

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun.“

„Willst du es ausprobieren?“

Ein frustriertes Seufzen war die einzige Antwort. Jack stützte sich wieder ab und überließ Ianto das Tempo. Dieser war sehr froh, dass Jack nachgegeben hatte, denn entgegen seiner Drohung hätte er es nicht geschafft, einfach so zu gehen. Dafür war sein Verlangen, Jack zu nehmen, viel zu groß.

Er nahm noch etwas Gel, griff zwischen die Beine und massierte Jacks Schaft. Der Captain atmete hektisch ein und aus.

„Bitte, Ianto, ich will dich in mir spüren, ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Bitte!“

Ianto beugte sich vor und biss Jack spielerisch in den Nacken. Sein Schaft glitt in Jacks Poritze. Er presste sich eng an seinen Freund, damit dieser seiner Erregung spüren konnte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er wie der kühle Wasserstrahl auf ihn niederprasselte.

„Ianto, du bringst mich um den Verstand. Verdammt, fick mich endlich.“

Er liebte es, wenn Jack ganz klar sagte, was er wollte. „Ja, wenn du es unbedingt willst ...“ Er merkte selbst, wie atemlos seine Stimme klang. Er angelte nach dem Duschgel, verteilte eine anständige Portion auf seinen Schaft und presste sich wieder an Jack.

Ganz langsam drang er in die enge Hitze ein. Er stöhnte laut auf, es fühlte sich so gut an.

 

Aber das langsame Tempo hielt er nicht durch. Es fühlte sich zu gut an und Iantos Körper wollte mehr. Er verlor die Kontrolle und statt Jack langsam in den Wahnsinn und zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, nahm er ihn mit kraftvollen Stößen.

 

Als Jack laut stöhnend kam, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten und ergoss sich in seinem Freund. Schwer atmend hielt Ianto sich an seinem Freund fest.

„Verdammt, das ging mir zu schnell!“, klagte Ianto.

„Aber mir nicht. Du bist übrigens sehr schwer, wenn du dich so auf mich lehnst.“

Bedauernd löste Ianto sich von Jack. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ganz langsam rutschte er sie hinab, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Jack hockte sich neben ihn.

Immer noch lief die Dusche, doch langsam empfand er den Wasserstrahl als unangenehm kühl, er hatte aber keine Energie, aufzustehen und den Hahn zuzudrehen.

Ein lautes Klopfen schreckte Ianto hoch.

„Ich will euch nicht stören, Jungs“, ertönte Gwens Stimme. „Aber wenn ihr mit uns beim Chinesen etwas zu essen bestellen wollt, dann solltet ihr langsam aufhören, euch unter der Dusche zu vergnügen.“

Als ob es ein Stichwort wäre, knurrte Jacks Magen. „Gib uns zehn Minuten, dann sind wir bei euch.“, rief er laut. Er grinste Ianto an. „Was meinst du, hat sie an der Tür gelauscht, um einen passenden Moment zu erwischen“, seine Stimme war so leise, dass Gwen ihn nicht hören konnte.

Ianto dachte daran, wie laut sie gewesen waren und wurde rot.

Da beugte Jack sich zu ihm und gab Ianto einen Kuss, der nur einen Augenblick dauerte.

„Sie hat Recht. Wir brauchen etwas zu essen.“

Er stand auf und hielt Ianto die Hand hin. „Komm, du kannst diese Nacht auch im Hub schlafen.“

„In deinem Bett?“ Ianto hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass seine Stimme einen ironischen Unterton hatte. Er ließ sich von Jack hoch helfen.

„Wo auch immer du möchtest. Oder willst du in deiner Wohnung übernachten? Wie heiß ist es dort?“

„Viel zu heiß.“ Selbst Lüften half nicht, da es draußen noch viel wärmer war.

„Gut.“ Jack hörte sich sehr zufrieden an.

Beiden war klar dass sie in der Nacht die unerträglichen Temperaturen des Sommers gegen eine andere Form von Hitze austauschen würden – gegen eine Hitze, die sehr viel willkommener war.


End file.
